


I'll tell you about my veins

by SeptiplierRandom



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierRandom/pseuds/SeptiplierRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark starts talking about his veins, and Jack gets really turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tell you about my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration for this when Mark was talking to Jack about his veins on the forest

'I can tell you about what else gets veiny, Jack' Mark says in a low, seductive tone. He looks at the Skype window he has open to see Jack is red and flustered.

'Oh, oh god, j-just start the game' Jack stutturs, embarrassing himself. 

'But Jack, don't you want to talk about my veins?' Mark whispers, closer to the mic than normal. Jack gulps, feeling heat pool in his stomach at the thought of Marks cock. 

'What's the matter Jackyboy?' Mark asks, all Jack can do is whimper. He looked down, only to see his tented boxers. Of course he's recording without pants. 

'M-Mark, please, you're going to make this hard to edit' Jack manages to whimpers out. 

'You mean make you hard, or has that already happened?' Mark seductively whispers. 

'Fuck Mark, please' Jack begs. His erection is still painfully concealed in his boxers, and he just wants to let it out. There was a wet spot around the top, where precum was already leaking from his cock. 

'Show me, Jack' Mark demands. He also had quite an obvious need to tend to his hard cock. 

'W-what?' Jack half yells on surprise, unsure about whether he wants this. 

'Show me, now' Mark growled, standing up to rip off his own boxers. His 8 inch cock springing free, clear precum already dripping. 

Jack obliged, standing up and slowly taking off his own boxers, throwing them across the room somewhere. He suddenly felt confident, the need for release taking over his desperate mind. 

'What next, Mark?' Jack asks, hand hovering above his cock, just waiting to be touched. 

'Touch yourself for me, Jack' Mark growls out, his hand already on his cock, fisting it fast. Mark was obviously desperate as well. 

Jack obeyed, putting his hand on his cock, sighing in relief as he done so. He started pumping slowly, stopping to swipe precum with his thumb. 

'F-fuck Jack' Mark stammered, gasping for air at the pleasure he felt. The head of Marks cock was turning purple, meaning he was close. 

'Mark, I'm gonna cum soon' Jack warns, feeling the familier tingle at the base of his dick. 

'Cum for me baby, scream my name!' Mark yelled, as his own cock exploded everywhere. 

'Aggghhh, Mark, MARK!' Jack screamed, as he suddenly exploded. He looked at his own Skype window to see Mark with tissues cleaning up the cum. 

Jack went off to the bathroom quickly to clean himself up, not bothering to put boxers back on. 

He sat down at his seat, and again checked the Skype window, to see Mark sitting there red faced and still a little breathless.

'So, where were we?' Mark asks, starting the game.

'You asshat, now I have to edit that whole part out!' Jack playfully yelled. 

'Well, it was worth it' Mark stated.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope it was okay. It's my first smut fic, and I'm kinda proud of it!


End file.
